


in valm

by jellijeans



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Gen, honestly it's not that shippy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijeans/pseuds/jellijeans
Summary: In Valm, they say you can see the history of the continent unfold right before your eyes underneath the Mila Tree; it just depends if you are willing to look.(or, the feeling of nostalgia, of knowing that a village boy and a royal "priestess" can be separated by everything in the world but still find their way back to each other)





	in valm

In Valm, they say that if you visit the Mila Tree, you can see the spirits of the first king and queen dancing among the flowers. The king, they say, is notoriously bad at it; he stumbles and steps on the queen’s toes as they sweep around the great tree’s roots. They say that the queen laughs and laughs, and every now and then presses a soft kiss to the king’s lips; they spin in circles and glide over the fields without a care in the world, and the Valmese people all agree that the two of them deserve that freedom more than anyone else.

 

In Valm, they say that if you visit the Mila Tree, you can see the spirits of Mila and Duma themselves watching over the king and the queen from the treetops; they curl atop the branches and watch as days go by, silently protecting their people, even in their own absence. They say that in stormy weather, Mila and Duma glide to the bottom of the tree and shield the king and queen from the rain with their wings.

They say that Mila nudges the queen’s abdomen and curls her tail around her, and pulls her away from Duma’s touch.

They say that Duma bows his head to the king with his eye closed, and the king gingerly rests his hand on Duma’s closed eye and tears fall down his cheeks as he mouths two thousand apologies, one for every year that has passed.

 

In Valm, they say that if you visit the Mila Tree, you can go up and see the graves of the Saint-King and the Martyr-Queen tucked into the hollows of the branches where the Voice resides; they say that even in death, the king and queen are together, and the statue of the One Kingdom’s founders atop their graves is a moment frozen in time of the king and queen dancing—they say it does not show the messy, rough dancing you may see at the roots of the tree, but the king elegantly dipping the queen and smiling against her lips.

 

They say that the statue depicts one of the few times in the king and queen’s lives when they were not in armor or a royal outfit, and they say that the sweeping dress that the statue queen wears is a perfect rendition of her wedding dress, and the suit that the king wears his his groom suit.

 

In Valm, they say that the statue may not capture the king’s dancing well, but more than anything else, the statue perfectly captures the devotion of the children of fate—the fighter and the priestess, the hero and the princess, the conqueror and the rigain—to, above all else, each other.


End file.
